Data storage is becoming increasingly difficult due to the size and complexity of data. In some data storage systems, data may be stored in such a way that an individual data record is divided and stored on a set of data storage volumes. Accordingly, when a user attempts to retrieve the data record, separate data volumes that contain the respective pieces of the divided data record must coordinate to obtain the divided pieces. Moreover, the divided pieces must be concatenated or stitched together to complete the data record and thereby make the data useable. This process increases latency and the number of network and/or disk operations required to fulfill a data retrieval request.